World of Silence
by Mercy8Grace
Summary: Koumei Ren x Male OC Some fluff between Koumei and his Boyfriend!


**{Modern AU}**

The Coffee shop, _MariJane_ , wasn't overfilled today, even though it was Friday. _MariJane_ wasn't really a big Coffee Shop, more of the average size with a decent style and pretty furniture. Their food wasn't different from other food shops but they surely were a bit expensive. Eating there every week is like gambling in a Casino. Though there was defiantly an almost within.

The clouds got darker and gloomier by any second, adding more to the already Cliché looking weather. Even though the Weather Reports says, it will be sunny today and for the most days afterwards, the rain was still here and wouldn't go away at all. Weather Reports always lies. Always.

But that shouldn't be the concern today. Not really.

Sea-Green eyes looked around the shop, before starring back at their Coffee, Affogato. It was already her fourth Cup and she wouldn't stop at that number. All she feels was anxiety and adrenaline in her veins. Again she looked through the shop, searching for the familiar face, but he still wasn't here. Maybe it was a bad idea to call him, it was a quick call in the rush and maybe she didn't think at all.

She drove through her Rosé-Gold locks, a new cut was needed and a dye sounds nice too. If she wants to do it, then in secret, her little Brother would be upset about. Kind of funny.

The time goes slow and it leaves a awkward feeling around. People of all kinds are coming and leaving, most of them are probably buying the same drink, which is _MariJane's_ trademark, Blue Iced Waterfall. In all honest, it looked like water and tastes like water, nothing really special about it. Not for her at least and it was the most expensive drink in the shop. Ridiculous.

Fourth Cup was now empty, should she order another one or just wait till he finally comes? Such a tough decision. He was way too late right now and Coffee was needed. Now. Affogato wins.

She raised her hand high enough and it didn't take long till a waitress came, but _Oh_. The Waitress's décolleté was more open than she had expected and she could guess for what it was used. _Aah_. There he is. _Finally_.

Again he had his red hair in a messy ponytail-style, though it looked at least a bit shorter now and as usual he wore causal and baggy clothes. The Teen **[1]** looked more tired than usually, the bags under his eyes are a shade darker now and his skin was more ghostly than a ghost. Such a Workaholic.

«Elizabeth, I hope your reasons are good for calling me over.», his voice was filled with tiredness and had a undertone of annoyance in it. He put his bag down on the chair next to him and took a seat. The red hair raised his hand for a Waitress, a girl with blonde hair came quick and took his order and rushed already to the next table.

«For the sake of everything, how often did I tell you to call me, Lizzy? _Hóngmíng_ **[2]**.», Elizabeth took a sip from her drink and checked shortly her phone. He was one of the few people, she knew which always would be too formal for her liking.

«Says the girl, who pronounce my name in Chinese. Now I would like to know, why you called me.», his drink came, it was simple black coffee, without any adds in it. Just simple and bland. Just like him. Elizabeth smiled slightly at him, «Sorry Koumei, but I have some important news!», but Koumei only looked at her with one eyebrow raised up, «Well, you could just told me at-» «Williamwillhearagain!» she almost screamed and slammed her first on the table.

As Elizabeth looked up again, Koumei had only an perplexed and shocked expression on his face. He blinked a few times, «What? Excuse me?», Koumei couldn't believe what she just told him, was it really possible that William, his Boyfriend over 3 years, could hear again? No. It has to be a dream.

Elizabeth took a folder out of her purse and slide it over to Koumei, smiled more at him. She still couldn't believe it herself but the thought alone, that her little Brother could hear again, was making her happy. «Read it and you will believe it too.» she took a long sip from her drink and watched as Koumei finally opens the folder and read through the papers.

«It looks promising, does he know about it?», Koumei was almost speechless, after an endless search for any curing without success, they could finally do it.

«I didn't and won't. It's gonna be a surprise that's why I called you, to speak about it.» now she was being serious, it would change everything in all their life's and this opportunity is probably a one-time only. Elizabeth had to think carefully about it, of course the papers sounds promising but everything could go so wrong, it almost frightens her. But it would be worth for her Brother and that what counts at the moment.

So they discuss about it for hours, weighting the different options, calculating the risks and profits. And they decided.

William's deafness came when he was three month old and it wasn't from a normal cause. His Childhood wasn't really enjoyable the same goes for his school time also. Having to learn ASL and SEE **[3]** at a early age, being taught; lip reading, writing and reading, however it still wasn't easy for him to do so, ruined most of his child life.

Elementary was teached by a home school teacher, then came middle school; the first was a normal one, it didn't end up well for both sides and after six month he transferred to another school, which was better for him. High School was more or less a mix of different emotions and a blur. But University was literally one of the best moments in his life, he had meet people there, which he considers as utterly important and dearly.

William was bored, he already scrolled for the umpteen time through his Phone and there wasn't any interesting to watch today at all. A soundless sigh escaped his lips, Koumei was late and it was setting his nerves slightly on edge. _But why? Does small negative voices are getting more louder and violent. But why?_

Blue-Grey eyes blinked tiredly against the bright screen of the TV, another Episode of The Ren Stimpy show was playing and after that comes an Episode of Johnny Test and they would play it like that till the early morning, for no actually reasons at all, only on HCA though. How annoying and tiring it was for him and the subtitles just makes him cringe. Sometimes he even would switch off the Subtitles.

As Koumei opens the door to their apartment, the only sounds he heard was the voices from the TV; he pulled his shoes off and placed his bag on the stool, before he walks into the living-room.

Some Cartoon, he guessed, was shown in the TV and as he spotted his Boyfriend, Koumei couldn't help himself to widen his smile, which graced his lips, even more.

Koumei stood behind William, his eyes lingered a few seconds on the Screen, the show was so weird to watch, if he was being honest; before he put his arms, in a slow motion, around the burnette's neck and gave him some sort of a back hug. He was quick to gave his Boyfriend a kiss on both cheeks, then loosen his hug and walked around the couch to seat himself down. Another kiss to the cheek.

Koumei knew that he acted boldly and in a way out of character, but he doesn't care about that today. Not even for todays night.

Now that he got William's full attention, they could finally have a conversation.

« _You're late Mei._ », William looked a bit upset as he signed, Koumei blinked a bit at that statement, was it really that late? He meet up with Elizabeth around lunch time and when they were finish, it was a bit dark outside. But he was it wasn't that late. 1:22 AM. _Oh_.

« _I didn't cook any dinner, but I could do it now! Just tell me what you wanna eat_ », « _No no, it's fine you don't have to cook! We're gonna order something, you choosing the location._ », as he finish his sentence, he couldn't deny how cute William looked today. Shit. The Euphoria, which rushed with speed through his body and veins, was almost killing him.

« _Uhh ok, uhm...then we gonna order form Pizza-Italian! But are you really alright MeiMei? Did something happen?_ », Koumei didn't even answer, but rather took some action.

He placed both of his hands against the Burnette's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss got a bit heated between the few minutes and a hicky decorated the soft skin.

As they pulled away, a quick signing was made, « _I'm just gonna change real quick and then we can order, love!_ ».

The Coffee-Table was overfilled with FastFood bags and other knick-knacks. For once William had eat everything he ordered; normally when William eat something, it would be around 5 spoons full till he was feeling full or had a feeling of nauseous **[4]**. It was moments like these, were Koumei felt proud of his Boyfriend.

The TV-Channel got changed to something better, non-stop films of all kind of Genre's, a relief for Koumei.

Both laid on the Couch, William was already asleep; the food was basically at fault for the quick sleepiness. Koumei just smiled at him, driving every now and then through the mess of Chocolate Brown hair or gave some pecks here and there.

«I love you».

 _Koumei knew that (M/N) couldn't and wouldn't hear him now, but soon. Very soon._

 **[1] :** _I'm still consider them as teens, technically I see it like this, Child: 4-13, Teen: 14-28/29 and Adult: 30 -._

 **[2] :** _In Chinese, Koumei's name would be Hóngmíng. Basically, Lizzy will call everyone by their Chinese (or any other name) if they don't call her by her nickname._

 **[3] :** _ASL SEE = American Sign Languages and Signing Exact English._

 **[4] :** _Imagine it like this: William can't really gain or lose weight, after around 5 bites/spoons he will be already full and can't take another bite without feeling nauseous afterwards it._

 **[5] :** _The Coffee-Shop and the Channel name are not real! (The same goes for that one drink!)_

 _If you have any questions, please ask them and I will answer the best I can!_

 _It would have been longer, I consider and actually wanted to write the Operation scene and all the Emotional stuff, but I decide to stop the OS at this point._

 _If you want, I can make a second part to it, though I can't really promise it! Even though I want to. (But there will probably a second part...)_

 _I apologise if Koumei acts OCC(?) or if I ruined him._

 **Fandom : MAGI**

 **(c) : Shinobu Otaka**


End file.
